Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cloud technology applicable to mobile communication devices, and more particularly, to a system and method of an enterprise mobile message.
Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays there are many message exchanging systems on mobile communication devices using cloud technology for societies and organizations, but conventional mobile message delivery technology still has too many drawbacks to meet the needs for corporate governance.
Taiwan's Published Patent Application 201312971 (hereinafter referred to as “citation 1”), entitled Method of Receiving Message, discloses a method of receiving messages. The method is applicable to electronic devices. The method comprises the steps of: receiving a message; getting connected to a server according to the IP built in an electronic device upon the receipt of the message; retrieving a multimedia file from the server; and downloading and playing the multimedia file. The technical problem to be solved by citation 1 is as follows: the frame for displaying a short message is primitive, because the frame merely displays the contents of the short message and provides simple operation functions, such as editing short messages. Users who often keep in touch with each other by short messages not only attach great importance to prompts but also regard a robust short message interface important” (see citation 1, the specification, paragraph [0002]). The technical effect produced by citation 1 is “downloading multimedia files through messages”.
Taiwan Patent 573268, entitled Channel Subscription, Push System, and Method Thereof (hereinafter referred to as “citation 2”), discloses channel subscription, a push system, and a method thereof, wherein a user connects a mobile communication device to a WML server so as to subscribe to a channel. The WML server produces a subscription list and assigns code SS DTD to the subscription list. An SQL server not only receives and stores SSDTD but also determines whether information pertaining to the channel has been updated in accordance with SS DTD. If the determination is affirmative, the SQL server sends an update message to a push server, such that the push server receives the update message and pushes the update message to the mobile communication device. The mobile communication device receives the update message, and then the user connects the mobile communication device to the WML server in accordance with the update message, so as to download the latest information. The technical problems to be solved by citation 2 are as follows: “1. the user must take the initiative in making an inquiry to check whether the previously subscribed information has been updated, and in consequence the user cannot be informed of the latest message in a real-time manner; 2. the information received by the user is seldom categorized, organized, or managed, and in consequence it is not reader-friendly; and 3. In general, although the subscribed information is received by the mobile communication device, it cannot be categorized, organized, or managed, thereby precluding the user from subscribing to multiple messages” (see citation 2, the specification, Background of the Invention, last paragraph). The technical effect produced by citation 2 is as follows: as soon as information of a channel is updated, a user is informed of the update by push technology so that the user can learn about the latest information instantly; and the channel-related information received by the user is categorized, organized, and managed, such that the user can read it easily”.
Taiwan Patent I359600 (hereinafter referred to as “citation 3”), entitled Method and System of Subscribing to Mobile Channel Having Delivered Content, discloses a method and system of creating a delivered content for channel subscription in a mobile network, comprising the steps of: creating a subscription from a content provider and a mobile apparatus in the mobile network; and delivering a delivered content to a delivery server. The technical problem to be solved by citation 3 is as follows: “ . . . the other alternatives include push and broadcast or community broadcast which complies with SMS; in case of broadcast, it is impossible to standardize delivery in order to meet the requirement of the capability of a specific apparatus or a specific user; therefore the systems do not have intelligence associated with them” (see citation 3, the specification, paragraph [0005]). The technical effect produced by citation 3 is as follows: provide a subscription model and topology, wherein both subscribed information and a delivered content are sent to a delivery server or a content provider.
Citation 4 is directed to providing message exchange service in a person-to-person manner or within an organization by a cloud, a mobile communication device, and push technology, as well as, for example, “Line” application and a back-end system thereof developed by Japan-based LINE Corporation, a subsidiary of South Korea-based NHN, and Facebook's “WhatsApp” application and a back-end system thereof. The technical problem to be solved by citation 4 is as follows: message contents sent through conventional short messages are not diverse enough to bridge the gap of communication vividly and flexibly. The technical effect produced by citation 4 is as follows: providing message exchange (chat room) service in a person-to-person manner or within an organization and rendering message pictures more vivid and flexible.
According to the aforesaid citations, none of the servers of the cloud is equipped with a reading record management module for coping with “the low efficiency in delivering important messages within a company” and “the difficulty in following up the reading state of a sent message”. For example, in the situation where a specific department supervisor sends an important message to all the members within the department, the supervisor finds it difficult to create an accurate complete member list of all unread messages quickly because the prior art does not disclose any reading record management module for creating an “unread list”. The aforesaid problems are severe especially when the receivers are numerous. Although citation 4 (Line and WhatsApp) discloses checking whether a “message has been read”, it only permits checking whether the other user in an one-to-one chat room has read the message, and in consequence the message cannot be checked in a chat room which houses multiple users. Furthermore, none of citations 1, 2, 3, and 4 discloses a push notification resending technique for resending a push notification related to a message to unread members.
The aforesaid problems, which citations 1, 2, 3, and 4 are confronted with, occur not only because cloud-based servers are not sufficiently capable of processing message data stream which originates from members' mobile communication devices, but also because cloud-based hardware resources lack correlation records, and in consequence a cloud dedicated to a company is not efficient in sending a message, confirming a read state, and resending the message during a process of delivering important messages. Moreover, even if an important message is sent anew repeatedly, members are likely to miss the important message whenever the mobile communication devices of the members still inform the members of the important message by a conventional prompt. In view of this, it is necessary to provide a cloud system and method of an enterprise mobile message and a mobile communication device for use in accessing the cloud so as to create an unread list in accordance with members' reading records, enable a message receiver to select members from the unread list, and allow a push notification to be sent again, so that hardware resources available to the mobile communication devices are accessed in a manner different from what a conventional prompt can achieve as soon as the push notification is sent again, thereby enhancing the efficiency of delivering important messages and overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art.